The Fitting
by spirithorse
Summary: If Lelouch was honest with himself, he wasn't sure about the cloak.


If Lelouch was honest with himself, he wasn't sure about the cloak.

It was certainly impressive, the dark red standing out against the dark blue and gold that made up the upper half of the cloak. What was better was that it matched his own outfit, the same red eye motif used and the same golden embellishments. For that alone, he was willing to put up with it. It was important that he and Suzaku appeared as a unified front, the emperor and his loyal knight. It was why he had decided on taking the throne in their Ashford Academy uniforms, just on that same principle.

Lelouch tipped his head to the side, watching as Suzaku turned in front of the mirror. It did look a bit better from the back then the side, especially with the light catching on the red gems. Lelouch frowned as he watched the hem trail on the ground, straightening up in his chair. "Is it too long?"

"Hm?" Suzaku jumped, glancing back at him before looking over his shoulder. "Uh…no. I'm not wearing the…" He gestured at the boots in the corner, visibly flinching as he stared at them. "So it should be fine."

"Put them on."

Suzaku shook his head, absently playing with one of the panels on the front of the cape. "It's fine. I'm sure that they'll-"

"Put them on."

Suzaku shot Lelouch a glare before storming over to where the boots were. Lelouch raised an eyebrow at that. The cloak looked even more impressive when Suzaku was angry. He shook his head and leaned back in his chair, watching as Suzaku unzipped the boots. Suzaku shuddered in obvious displeasure before pulling one on and zipping it back up, pausing part of the way through the motion. "Uh…are they supposed to go this high?"

"Yes."

"Lelouch, I have to be able to _walk._"

He waved his hand dismissively. "You'll learn."

"Bastard."

"What was that?"

Suzaku just smiled and finished with the first boot, moving on to the next one. Lelouch sighed and tipped his head back, staring up at the ceiling of the room as he twirled his hat around in one hand. They could have been done an hour ago if Suzaku hadn't insisted on dodging this important task. Surely Suzaku didn't expect him to rule Britannia in his high school uniform.

"There. Done. Happy?"

Lelouch looked back down, watching Suzaku walk back towards him and spread his arms out, presenting a brief view of the thigh high boots before he dropped his arms, the cloak mostly hiding him from view again. Lelouch sighed and resettled himself. "Very."

"Good. Now get out so I can change."

"Ah." Lelouch held up one finger, stopping Suzaku as he reached for the front of the cloak. "I'm not done."

"Lelouch, I look ridiculous in this."

"It's impressive."

Suzaku rolled his eyes, reaching back to pull the hood up and over his face. He glanced once at Lelouch before hunching over, attempting to hide himself.

Lelouch chuckled, leaning forward and resting his cheek against his hand. For a brief moment, he wondered if it would be worth it to tell Suzaku how adorable he looked when he was sulking. Then again, that might just end this enjoyable session with Suzaku storming out of the room. He sighed and looked up again. "Take that hood off."

"No."

"You're acting like a child."

Suzaku shot him a glare from under the hood, shaking his head. "I feel like I have a right to. You promised me an explanation and all I got was a knighthood, which I already had in the first place."

"All in due time."

"Lelouch," he threw the hood back, "I didn't betray my friends and country so that you could play dress up!"

Lelouch dropped his gaze, staring at the hat that he was holding his hand. He was getting tired of having to tread carefully around Suzaku; he didn't know what would set the other off these days. He knew that Suzaku wanted his precious explanation, but there were more important things to do first, and this was one of them. Suzaku could have a break down because he had finally come to his senses later. Lelouch had been patient and had coddled Suzaku for the month that it had taken them to get to Pendragon, but it was time for Suzaku to just start dealing with the world.

He looked at Suzaku, dropping the hat into his lap and leaning back. "So?"

"So what?"

"Can you move in it?"

Suzaku glared at him. "You just watched me move around in it."

"Yes. But I meant running."

"Probably not."

"Ah." It wasn't like he had liked the cloak in the first place. "Fine, take it off."

Suzaku gave him a grateful look before reaching up to fiddle with the clasp to the cloak, frowning when it didn't come off immediately. Suzaku turned back towards the mirror, still fumbling with the clasp and craning his head back to be able to see what he was doing.

Lelouch sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Getting rid of the cloak was a foregone conclusion at this point. If Suzaku wasn't capable of taking it off, let alone running in it, it would be better if he just wandered around in his flight suit. After all, Suzaku had seemed more than happy about doing that before. He returned his attention to Suzaku as the knight gave a soft cheer before the cloak dropped to the floor.

Lelouch watched the fabric fall to the ground, catching a hint of purple from the inside of the cloak. He sighed, wondering if he could foist the cloak off onto C.C. He raised his gaze a fraction, smirking. Well, the cloak wasn't a complete loss, Suzaku still looked impressive and…the suit was kind of tight, wasn't it? In fact, he was sure that the suit was too tight.

"Suzaku…"

"Huh, this is comfortable." Lelouch just stared at Suzaku, watching as Suzaku adjusted his gloves. "Except for the boots…But does it have to have the eye?"

"The eye is important." Lelouch was sure that there was more to that argument, but he was too busy just staring at Suzaku.

How could Suzaku say that the flight suit was so comfortable when it was so _tight_? It was practically molded to his body. Lelouch swallowed and tried to continue his appraisal of Suzaku's outfit, reining in his thoughts.

It was much better than the cloak at least, the gold embellishments and the eye motif still present, and that was more than enough to please Lelouch. That and the fact that he could just follow the gold sections of the outfit right down Suzaku's chest, admiring Suzaku's abdomen. Whatever training Suzaku had done in the military, he would have to implement it. He couldn't go wrong if all of his soldiers looked like Suzaku, thin and muscular. Lelouch tensed as he realized where his thoughts were going, shaking his head and trying to focus again.

Suzaku had turned to the side, staring at his reflection in the mirror, scowling slightly in distaste. "I still think this looks ridiculous." He traced his hand over the eye, pausing with his fingers over the jewel. Lelouch licked his lips, wanting to push Suzaku's hand aside and have his own take its place. "What does this even mean? Lelouch?"

He returned to the present, realizing that he had been staring at Suzaku's hand. Lelouch jerked back in his seat, his hat dropping to the floor. Lelouch looked away before Suzaku could notice his blush. "It's my symbol."

"Doesn't Britannia already have one?"

"I've gotten rid of everything from my father's reign." Lelouch cleared his throat. "And you are my knight, so you will wear my symbol."

He glanced at Suzaku out of the corner of his eye, watching as his friend shrugged and turned to face the mirror. Lelouch relaxed a fraction as his answer wasn't questioned, quickly turning his attention to the back of the flight suit, anything to distract himself from how tight it was.

The back looked equally impressive; it fit so nicely over his back and shoulders, those same shoulders that he had tried not to look at when they were still in Ashford together because he had had other more important things to worry about other than how _good_ Suzaku looked. Even now he had more important things to do, like begin the reforms within the country, trying to outthink Schneizel and, oh, that _ass_.

Lelouch bit his lip to keep a groan from escaping, trying to drag his gaze back up to Suzaku's shoulders, anywhere but there. There were other places to look, like Suzaku's shoulders, the shoulders were safe; safe and covered in nearly see through fabric that allowed Lelouch to just stare at the muscles there. Or there was Suzaku's neck, with the twin protection of two high collars. Unfortunately they also blocked Lelouch's view of the skin there.

He tilted his head back, freezing when he heard a groan, belatedly realizing that it had been him. He swallowed and sunk further back into the chair, staring at the ceiling and shutting his eyes.

When the silence continued, Lelouch dared to open his eyes, sitting up again to watch as Suzaku reached down to adjust the belt over his hips, deliberately shifting it so it hung below one hip. Lelouch swallowed and followed the angled belt right back up to Suzaku's ass. Fabric had no right to cling like that, no right to touch his Suzaku like that.

He growled under his breath and stood up, walking up behind Suzaku, his friend still obvious to him. "Is all of this really necessary, Lelouch. I get the silly eye symbol, but these…things." He reached back to play with the panels on his back, Lelouch watching them flap, continuing to edge forward. "I can see they match the cloak but, really Lelo- Hey!"

Lelouch threw himself against Suzaku, the surprise and his momentum enough to push Suzaku against the mirror. Lelouch quickly reached up and pinned his hands to the surface as well, smirking as he watched Suzaku's face in the mirror. He chuckled at the surprise there before lowering his head, carefully avoiding the two collars to press his lips against Suzaku's jaw.

"Lelouch, what are you doing?" Annoyingly, Suzaku's voice didn't wobble. Lelouch frowned, pulling back a moment before scraping his teeth over Suzaku's jawbone. _That_ earned a shiver from his knight. "W-what are you doing?"

"Checking the quality of the clothes." Lelouch paused, shifting so their cheeks rested against each other.

"Doesn't feel like it." Suzaku sighed and leaned forward, Lelouch closing his eyes as Suzaku brushed against him. "Get off."

"That sounds like an order, Sir Kururugi."

"It is." Suzaku bucked, trying to get Lelouch off of him but only succeeding in rubbing his ass against Lelouch's crotch. "Lelouch…"

There was a note of warning in Suzaku's voice, something that Lelouch chose to ignore. He just pressed back, grinding against Suzaku and biting his lip to muffle his groan. Suzaku writhed against him, grunting as he finally managed to push away from the mirror. Lelouch found himself pulled away from Suzaku's warmth, staring at his friend as Suzaku pushed him away. "Seriously, Lelouch, what are you thinking?"

Lelouch stared at him, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smirk. "I'm thinking that I only have a limited time left to live." Suzaku flinched at that, Lelouch using the slight retreat to his advantage, stepping forward. "I'm wondering why this is so different from what we did at Ashford…and why I feel like I should have a gun pointed at me."

"That's not fair."

"Which one?"

"All of them!" Suzaku tugged at his hair before turning around, Lelouch watching his knight pace a small section of the floor before he turned to glare at him. "I-I should hate you for what you did to Euphy and everything that you've done, but then you play that card. I _know_ I have to kill you, you've explained that to me clearly, but not the reasons behind that or anything else. And I hate it because you're still my-" Suzaku snapped his mouth shut, turning away.

Lelouch chuckled to himself and stepped forward. "I'm still your friend, aren't I, Suzaku?"

"I hate you."

"Yes."

"I really hate you."

Suzaku turned back to the mirror, pressing himself against it again. Lelouch watched his shoulders shake, feeling a momentary pang of remorse for his friend before stepping forward again, pressing himself completely against Suzaku. "I know you do."

Lelouch rested his chin against Suzaku's shoulder, watching his friend in the mirror as Suzaku attempted to gather himself together. Perhaps it would be better to refrain from mentioning the final phase of their plan, just for Suzaku's continued sanity. Changing the world required sacrifice.

He lifted his head, kissing Suzaku's jaw as he trailed one hand over the front of the flight suit, watching as his fingers brushed against blue, white and then blue fabric, Suzaku shivering in his arms. He stopped at Suzaku's stomach, rubbing his fingers in a circle there. Suzaku jerked slightly, Lelouch looking back up at the mirror as Suzaku's eyes flickered shut, his head drooping forward in submission.

Lelouch paused for a moment, waiting until Suzaku had looked up enough to meet his eyes. Suzaku gave a slow nod before closing his eyes, Lelouch taking that little victory. It was Suzaku's choice that they continued; he wouldn't insist more when he would just end up losing ground. After all, Suzaku said that he hated him; it would take a while for them to work back up to their old camaraderie, if they even had the time to do that.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, quickly reaching up to tug the zipper down. He had to stop to carefully unhook the white panel at the front of the flight suit, pulling the zipper down the rest of the way. Lelouch pulled his hand away as soon as he was done, he didn't want Suzaku to just lie still and take it, he wanted Suzaku to respond. It would be meaningless if Suzaku didn't enjoy it.

Lelouch let his hand drop to rest on Suzaku's thigh, watching as Suzaku opened his eyes. He smiled at the glazed look in Suzaku's eyes before his knight snapped back to the present. Lelouch hummed and dropped his head to rest on Suzaku's shoulder. "You can tell me to stop."

"You're the emperor."

"True." Lelouch looked up. "But killing you would be overreacting. It's just another mask."

"Another one? Then when are you Lelouch, just Lelouch."

"Here and now. And you can tell. I know you can. You play the role of the perfect obedient knight up until the moment I drop my act. And then, you are Suzaku." Lelouch slipped his hand up Suzaku's thigh, pushing his hand over the fabric of the flight suit and onto skin. Suzaku moaned and tipped his head back, Lelouch smiling at the move. Now they were making progress.

"I don't see why this is so comfortable for you." Suzaku just moaned, Lelouch taking the time to tease Suzaku's nipple with his fingers before moving up to push the material away from Suzaku's neck. He scowled as he realized that the flight suit originally had more parts to it than he had thought and, while it looked very good on Suzaku, it was complicated to get off. Lelouch growled low in the back of his throat, giving up his mission to get the flight suit completely off, it was open enough and there was always the laundry.

He spun Suzaku around, pressing his friend's back up against the mirror. Lelouch reached up and pulled Suzaku's head down to kiss him, delighting in the sloppy kisses that were more about how long and how close they could get and less about how elegant the process was. During one of their gasping breaks for air, Lelouch slipped his hand back into Suzaku's flight suit, wrapping his fingers around the hardness there, smirking as Suzaku tried to tug him back into another kiss. "Already?"

"Damn it, Lelouch, yes!" Suzaku tipped his head back, nearly slamming it against the mirror behind him.

Lelouch looked up at the noise, his hand falling slack around Suzaku's cock as he watched his knight pull off one of the gloves with his teeth. Lelouch was barely aware that he had whimpered, too busy trying to kick start his analytical mind back into action, but it seemed well and truly stuck in the gutter.

He reached up to help Suzaku with the other glove, both of them pulling the flight suit down until it caught on the boots, neither of them patient enough to deal with it after that point. By then, Suzaku was working to peel off Lelouch's shirt and Lelouch fumbled with his pants, thankful that he had changed out of his own outfit before coming to meet Suzaku. If he had had to fumble with all those clasps and zippers, this would have turned into a mess.

Lelouch stepped out of his pants, throwing them back into the room somewhere, his shirt flying over his head to join them. Suzaku was already ahead of him, working on getting his underwear off. Lelouch helped him long enough for the black briefs to drop to the floor before he reached up and pinned Suzaku's hands above his head. He held up two fingers to Suzaku's mouth, moaning as Suzaku closed his lips around them and began to suck.

He let his head drop forward onto Suzaku's chest, biting his lips to keep from moaning, but that couldn't stop the little jerks of his hips. He wanted so badly to be inside of Suzaku, he had since he had seen the flight suit clinging to Suzaku like a second skin. They had only tried it this way twice, but had come to a mutual decision that it was best that Suzaku was the one on top. But not this time, Lelouch didn't think he could stand it this time.

"On the ground." He paused to nip at Suzaku's earlobe. "On your knees."

Suzaku groaned around Lelouch's fingers, Lelouch stepping to the side to allow Suzaku to get into position, his fingers almost circling Suzaku's hole before Suzaku had knelt on the ground. Suzaku groaned, leaning forward onto his elbows and pushing back against Lelouch. "Come on…"

The first finger went in easily, Suzaku tensing for a moment before slumping, Lelouch leaning forward only to hear Suzaku's ragged, breathy moans. He smiled to himself, carefully inserting the next finger and stretching Suzaku. Lelouch managed to wait out the stage of soft whimpers and winces as he stretched Suzaku, losing his patience when the whimpers turned to soft noises of pleasure, pulling his fingers out.

Suzaku glared at him over his shoulder for that, Lelouch rolling his eyes before shifting forward, pressing into Suzaku. Suzaku immediately gasped, leaning back against Lelouch before shivering and pressing his forehead against the floor. Lelouch barely heard the muffled curse before he was swept away by the heat and the tightness surrounding him. He caught himself before he started to thrust, biting his lip and leaning over Suzaku.

The wait for Suzaku to adjust seemed to go on forever, long enough for Lelouch to consider pulling out and forcing Suzaku to take him. He didn't care which way it was done, just the fact that it was done at all. Thankfully, Suzaku resettled himself, Lelouch taking that as the signal to move.

He didn't pull out immediately, shifting his hips slightly and leaning forward, the move drawing a long moan out of Suzaku. Lelouch guessed that was the right direction, getting a good hold on Suzaku's hips before finally pulling out. He wasted no time in thrusting back in as hard and as fast as he could, earning a surprised yelp from Suzaku. Where Suzaku liked to draw out sex, Lelouch was embarrassingly aware of his limitations. He couldn't do the extended foreplay that Suzaku preferred if he wanted to be able to function at all when it came to the main event, so he focused on giving Suzaku the most pleasure he could.

Lelouch grunted as he thrust into Suzaku again, quickly finding his prostate and making Suzaku shout his name. He dropped forward until he was draped over Suzaku, pressing kisses to Suzaku's shoulder and neck in between panting breaths. He freed one hand from its grip on Suzaku's hip so he could reach down and wrap it around Suzaku's cock, stroking in time to his thrusts. He wasn't going to last long, especially with being denied access to Suzaku for so long.

Suzaku bucked, Lelouch almost losing himself with the move. He bit Suzaku's shoulder in retaliation, annoyed when that didn't provoke the response that he wanted. "Faster…"

"Working…on it."

"Lelouch…" To his relief, Suzaku tensed under him before muttering something in Japanese too quickly for Lelouch to catch before coming. Lelouch let out a sigh before thrusting into Suzaku one last time, muffling his shout into the crook of Suzaku's neck.

He remained draped over Suzaku until the knight collapsed, grunting as the both hit the ground. Lelouch grimaced and pulled out of Suzaku, reaching out to pull Suzaku closer. He frowned when he felt the sticky warmth of Suzaku's semen against his arm, deciding to ignore it for now in favor of pressing himself against Suzaku's back. He nuzzled Suzaku's neck before settling into a comfortable place and closing his eyes. He would rest for a while before even thinking about moving, Suzaku would have to repay the favor later tonight.

Lelouch opened one eye as he heard Suzaku chuckle. "That was…better than the other times."

"Suzaku, I'm cuddling."

"And?"

"You're the one who insisted that we cuddle after sex. I'd prefer to catch my breath and clean up, but I'll cuddle until then. The deal is off if we add post-coital insults." Suzaku quieted at that, flipping over to face Lelouch. Lelouch sighed and pressed their foreheads together, staring into concerned green eyes. "Still cuddling."

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Lelouch shut his eyes again, only holding them closed for a moment before opening them and lifting his head from the ground, finding himself staring at the cloak on the ground.

He still didn't like it…but Suzaku's flight suit was inappropriately snug.

Lelouch huffed and let himself drop back to the ground, Suzaku giving him a gentle nudge to prompt him to explain.

"We're keeping that cloak."

"What?" Suzaku looked back over his shoulder, turning to attempt to glare at Lelouch. "But it looks stupid."

"Doesn't matter. You aren't allowed to go out in public without it." With that business settled, Lelouch let his head drop back to the ground, finding another comfortable spot on Suzaku.

His moment of bliss didn't last long, Suzaku taking the chance to poke his shoulder. "You're kidding."

"We don't discuss anything when we're doing this."

"But Lelouch…"

"Still cuddling."


End file.
